<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're so good to me by SnapSnapEldritchBlast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357301">You're so good to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast'>SnapSnapEldritchBlast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Fjord needs a hug, Rated teen for swearing, absolutely soft and tender, spoilers for episode 113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester checks in with Fjord after the latest events cause him to be noticeably quiet. Jester is very good at emotionally healing - and giving hugs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're so good to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone give this man a hug and a good check in. </p><p>The tender and softness of this is brought to you by late night writing sessions and listening to Julie London and Ella Fitzgerald. Also editing this I was listening to Orpheus by Sara Bareilles and it also fits perfectly. Anyway. Hope you enjoy! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The long empty snow covered expanse of Eiselcross was the perfect place for Fjord’s mind to wander. What else was there to do, when they were trudging through heavy terrain with no scenery except for snow, ice, and the cloudy sky above them? How was he supposed to focus on the next leg of their journey, when all he could think about was the events of the past few days and how it terrified him? </p><p>He was grateful when they finally decided to rest for the night in Caleb’s tower. He was a coastal kid – not built for dealing with the extreme cold. He was looking forward to sitting in front of the fire in his room, and maybe having a bath to warm up before bed. Hopefully he won't have any nightmares tonight. Uk’otoa couldn’t reach him here, right? He thought Uk’otoa couldn’t reach Caleb’s amber necklace, but that wasn’t safe. Maybe nothing is safe anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a sound of a strange knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. Opening the door revealed to be a smiling Jester, holding two bowls of soup.</p><p>“Hey, Fjord! It was really cold today so I brought some gumbo for us. Can I come in?”</p><p>“Hey Jess. Thanks, yeah come in.” Fjord paused for a second. “Why did you knock so weirdly?”</p><p>“Oh! My hands were full so I used my horns.” Jester said casually, and strolled into Fjord’s room. He couldn’t help but watch as she placed the gumbo on a table, and then easily picked up said table to bring it closer to the couch by the fireplace.</p><p>“Thank you for the gumbo. It’s been awhile since I had some.”</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Jester replied in her cheery way, and the two of them ate quietly before she piped up again.</p><p>“How are you doing, Fjord? You’ve been really quiet today.”</p><p>Fjord looked down and huffed, “Yeah.” He <i>wanted</i> to tell her he was fine. He <i>wanted</i> to tell her not to worry and he <i>wanted</i> to handle this on his own. He didn’t <i>want</i> to bring anyone into this and cause them to be in danger. But as he turned and looked into her eyes, he felt his resolve crack. She was too damn insightful to let anything slip past her, anyway. He sighed. </p><p>“I’m gonna be honest. I’m not ok. The stuff that happened on the boat with Avantika and Uk’otoa really fucked me up.”</p><p>Jester looked up at him with sympathy written across her face. “I’m so sorry that happened, Fjord.”</p><p>“And it hurts too because I love the ocean so much. I really do. A few days before it happened, I talked to the Wildmother and made an oath to her. About her, and me, and the ocean and-” he paused. “It hurts that every time I go to the place I call home, it tries to fucking murder me.”</p><p>“We’re going to figure something out Fjord. I promise.”</p><p>Fjord began to be a bit more heated in his frustration. “But then you’ll all be in danger because of me! Maybe it would be safer if I just dealt with this alone so no one else gets pulled into it-”</p><p>“No!” Jester interrupted, turning to face him with a scared and intense look on her face. “You don’t have to do this alone. We’re a team.”</p><p>Fjord sighed. “Yes, but I don’t want to pull everyone into my shit when we’re looking for Molly… Maybe it’d be one less thing for the group to worry about.”</p><p>Jester does not say anything, but stares at him with the same intense look. Fjord waits for her to say something, holding his breath in the tension. She of course surprises him by pulling out her sketchbook, and opens it up to a page near the very front.</p><p>She sits closer to him, and presents the drawing on the page. “Look, this is when we left the coast for the first time… and here’s where we met everyone!” Fjord watches silently as she slowly flips through more pages with him, pausing at a gorgeous two spread watercolour painting of the two of them watching the jellyfish bloom. “Remember the jellyfish? They were so beautiful.” Jester flips again, hesitating at a drawing of Fjord blowing all the air in his lungs into hers through a kiss. She flips past, and memories rush through Fjord as she comments on some of the many, many moments they have had together over the past year: diving off the Wildmother’s gigantic tree in Xhorhas to catch Jester, Fjord emerging from the Wildmother's seaweed wrap and getting his powers back (“I was so proud of you when that happened!” she states), saving Yasha, freeing Yeza, confronting Beau’s dad, breaking Veth’s curse, saving Caduceus’ family, everyone dressed up in their fancy clothes, Fjord teleporting to Jester as she is being carried away with Artagan by the Moonweaver, and the Mighty Nein group hug that followed. Finally Jester’s face beams as she shows him the drawing of the two of them dancing, highlighting the background stink cloud and the little unicorn sitting on Fjord’s shoulder. She closes the book.</p><p>“All of that? We experienced together. And… I would fight Uk’otoa to keep you and these memories safe. And to make more memories together. You saved me from being carried away from the Moonweaver. I’d do the same for you with Uk’otoa. Besides, we promised we would do anything to keep you away from Uk’otoa, after all. You don’t need to do this on your own.”</p><p>Fjord is speechless. Between all of the pictures, her words, her conviction, and the emotional look on her face, Fjord’s heart crumbles and bursts and melts. All at the same time. </p><p>“Thank you.” Fjord’s voice finally croaks out, trying to hold himself together. He can feel tears prickling his eyes and his throat closing up – it’s a sensation that he doesn’t normally let himself feel. He’s deeply moved by this overwhelming act of love and care, thanks to the powerful emotional force that is Jester Lavorre. </p><p>She looks up at him with the sweetest smile. The kind that feels like honey in your tea, the first taste of ice cream in the summer, the feeling of warm blankets on a cold evening, and whispered giggles.</p><p>As if Jester hadn’t already utterly melted Fjord’s heart, she opens her arms up to him.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Fjord does, and lets himself be hugged and held by her. He wraps his arms around her smaller frame, and rests his forehead on her shoulder. She rubs his upper back and hums, a habit she must have picked up from her mother. Fjord’s never been hugged like this before. He’s held in her rather strong arms with such care and gentleness that it’s a level of comfort he’s never experienced before in all his life. In this moment, he feels like the two of them are in their own world, their own plane, where the rest of existence cannot reach them and melts away. His breath hitches.</p><p>“Fjord,” Jester whispers, “it’s ok to cry if you need to. I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>He does. For the first time in a very long time, he lets a few tears fall from his eyes. Everything has been so, <i>so</i> much lately, and he’s held it so tightly. In an opposite sensation, the love he feels for Jester in this moment is so overwhelming in the best way that he can’t help but get emotional at a feeling he never thought he would have. He feels all the tension leave his body in this emotionally needed moment and feels… peace. He knows that the problems still exist outside of this embrace, but there is a weight off his shoulders and feels much more capable to take care of it. With her. With the rest of their found family. </p><p>Fjord sniffles, and lifts his head up.</p><p>Jester smiles at him softly. “Feel better?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you. Really, thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, Fjord.”</p><p>He lets out a bit of a shaky exhale. “You’re so good to me.” </p><p>Before he can think twice about it, he kisses her softly in the middle of her forehead. She blushes and looks at him for a brief second before shyly averting her eyes.</p><p>“You too.” Jester whispers back to him.</p><p>Fjord leans back on the couch with a deep exhale, and closes his eyes. “Gods, I’m tired now. Crying really takes a lot of energy.”</p><p>“You didn’t even cry that hard, Fjord.”</p><p>“I can’t hear you, I’m sleeping”</p><p>Jester giggles, and shakes her head at him. They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, before she speaks quietly again.</p><p>“Remember, you don’t have to deal with this alone. Especially not when we’re right beside you.”</p><p>Fjord opens his eyes and turns his head towards her. “I know. I won’t forget.”</p><p>She smiles at him. “Okay.”</p><p>He smiles back. “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you ever have such a good hug and love someone so much you start crying?? Jester Lavorre is a magical and heavenly being. </p><p>Let me know if you liked this! I hope Jester's dialogue isn't too ooc, I kept second guessing myself while I was writing this. Thank you for reading!! ❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>